The modern trends towards using extensive networks connecting multiple servers which store and exchange large volumes of data on-site for enterprise clients raises many logistical issues, including the issue of efficient recovery in cases of disasters such as fires, earthquakes or floods that destroy the physical infrastructure of the enterprise client (e.g., networking infrastructure). This issue is not adequately addressed by existing disaster recovery services, which typically only backup clients' data. However, restoration of a physical network infrastructure of an enterprise client can take from weeks to months because the actual network and servers configuration is not adequately backed up and replicated. Conventional disaster recovery systems often do not replicate the entire client infrastructure including the network configurations, servers' configurations, routers, firewalls and order of servers' recovery and etc.
In view of the complexity of enterprise-level network infrastructure, and the likely loss of productivity and revenue when such systems are down or in the process of being restored, network infrastructure can be viewed as critical for business continuity and competitiveness in the event of a disaster. However, current methods are inadequate in that they typically focus on data recover while ignoring or inadequately addressing the need for full-featured backup options targeted towards network infrastructure.
In view of these shortcomings, there exists a need for efficient methods and a data centers for disaster recovery of an enterprise infrastructure, and in particular for cloud-based methods and systems.